The Invasion of Youtube
by Exuar
Summary: Aliens have landed and have declared a war on earth. With nothing else to do but survive this is exactly what these youtubers will do. Smoshgames crew including main smosh, Pewdiepie, Ray William Johnston, Sean Klitzner, Jacksfilms, NigaHiga, D-trix, and Tobuscus. Better then description.


I've been meaning to write this for awhile now oh and for pairings for now I'll do canon but if you want to see a pairing tell me and I'll put it to a vote at the end of the chapter. Also This chapter will mostly be introducing who's in the different groups so enjoy :) And one more also italics are dreams.

POV in this story are Ian Hecox from Smosh look them up if you don't know them. Ryan Higa from Nigahiga look him up if you don't know him and Sean Klitzner which same as the others look him up.

(Ian's POV)

"This place is awesome!" Mari exclaimed looking around the beautiful forest her brown eyes sparkling in happiness.

"I know and who knew it was so close to where we live." I commented looking at the waterfall in front of Mari and me. Anthony, Kalel, Felix and his girlfriend Marzia were also with us but they were off exploring a cave or something last time I checked so for now it was just Mari and me.

"I love how the water sparkles at the end and creates a rainbow." She said pointing at the water. Mari seemed really excited and when I asked if she wanted to go with me she practically jumped at the idea. I would have invited the others but they were going to a party from what I heard. I was invited too but I didn't really feel like going to a party and Mari just didn't want to go so it was only logical that I would ask her to go with me.

"Yeah it's cool." I said gazing at the fall a bit distracted.

Mari then sent a quizzical glance at me her eyes questioning, "What's the matter?" She asked concern in her voice.

"Nothing." I answered avoiding her gaze.

"There has to be something bothering you even at the game bang you seemed to be distracted what is it?" She asked me touching my arm.

I sighed, "it's just that I've been having these dreams and I just feel like something's wrong like something's going to happen and when it does nothing that we knew will matter anymore. Or maybe I'm just paranoid but the dreams they feel so real." I finished off trailing off from my long explanation.

She was silent but I didn't give her time to answer before turning around and walking into the woods. "Ian!" She cried but I didn't answer and just kept walking not wanting her to ask about the dreams...

(Felix's POV)

"We're lost aren't we?" I asked out loud as Anthony walked around panicking my voice catching his attention.

"No." He said stubbornly looking around the cave in despair. I went over and sat next to him I would have laughed if the concept of being stuck in a cave wasn't so scary. He seemed to be close to having a panic attack which I really didn't want to deal with so I stood up and said bravely. "Follow me I know the way out."

He looked at me quizzically but I didn't care and just walked past him towards one exit looking way. I heard his steps start to follow me and I smiled knowing that we were going to get out of this cave soon. In all honesty though I had no clue where to go and I was just walking hoping it was the way out.

Finally at what seemed like half an hour went by and I felt it. Fresh air! I immediately started running going around a corner and seeing the light of the exit. I swiftly moved forward exploding out into the fresh air happy to be out of the cave Anthony coming to a stop next to me.

"Told you we weren't lost." He said right as Kalel and Marzia came up the hill before running towards us.

"Felix!" Marzia yelled running to my side as Kalel ran to Anthonys. I smiled at Marzia as she looked at me worriedly.

"Did you guys get lost?" Kalel asked Anthony which he instantly shook his head at sending me a look.

"No we just lost track of time sorry." He said sheepishly which I just rolled my eyes at before letting at a laugh causing the others to laugh as well.

Finally it all quieted down until Anthony asked out loud, "Where's Ian and Mari?"

"Right here." Ian said walking up the hill Mari behind him. Ian looked distracted and I was about to ask him what was wrong when he broke into a huge smile the look now gone.

"Let's get this camping trip started!" He exclaimed happily. I let out a cry of agreement laughing at his face and forgetting all about the strange look he had when he first got here.

(Ryan's POV)

I was currently looking outside the airplane that Dominic AKA D-Trix and I were boarding. We were heading to Vegas our flight leaving from Hawaii. Originally we would have headed straight to my house but on short notice I was asked to attend a collab with a bunch of other youtubers and Dom just decided to tag along.

Dominic and I decided to take the late flight so when it landed we would head straight to a hotel that was already rented for us or so we were told. Now that I think about it I wonder if they actually paid for us maybe I should check with Dom.

"Hey D-trix is our hotel paid for or do they just have a room on hold?" I asked him catching his attention from playing Angry Birds on his phone which by the way was supposed to be off. He quickly looked up before getting a thoughtful look to his face.

"I don't think they paid for it I'll text Chester when we land though and ask." He told me before looking down at his game again. I nodded before looking back out the window of the plane the flight was expected to be at least two more hours before we got there. I felt myself drifting off and a couple minutes later I was asleep.

We were running but from what I did not know but what I did know was the fear in the air. I had four other people running next to me but I couldn't see who. I looked up at the sky and it was a metallic silver and red colour the sun and sky not visible through it yet daylight still shown through.

Suddenly someone in front of me stopped and I followed suit as well as the others around me. It looked like the person was talking but I couldn't understand her. Although I couldn't understand her I could hear the fear in her voice and before I knew it some blueish light cut through her. Her body exploding into millions of pieces and covering me I let out a scream and stepped backwards before tripping over a smear of blood and falling down.

I saw something start to head towards us its body unlike anything I had ever seen I was frozen as I watched it get closer. Suddenly it lunged at me landing on top of me its body covering my body as it looked down on me a piece of drool hitting my face.

It had no eyes but it faced me a soft clicking noise being emitted from its mouth which contained sharpened fangs almost like a sharks mouth. It's body looked scaly but the stomach and tail had a light blue fur on it. It had three pairs of arms one at the front of its body while another pair directly underneath that the final pair which was near the back right before a tail bone.

I let out a gasp as it lifted its second pair of arms which were almost human looking while the first pair were almost bat-like but without the wings. It growled at the noise I made and faced towards me before it reared up its mouth open and smashed down at me biting into my chest. I let out a cry of agony before it all went black.

I woke up quickly breathing heavily and looking around before realizing that I was still on the plane. "Are you okay?" I heard Dominic ask me. I turned to look at him as my breathing started to return to normal and my heartbeat steadied.

"Um yeah just a bad dream." I told him, 'More like a recurring nightmare.' I added in my head before I stood up noticing that we were getting off. Even though I was awake though I couldn't help but feel like I almost died when in my dream... I did.

(Sean's POV)

"And then I was like I would call you a retard but that would be insulting to the others retards." I finished off causing the rest of the group at my table to laugh. The table I was at consisted of Tay Zonday, Brittani Louise Taylor, Ray William Johnston and Olga Kay.

"That was a good one but listen what happened to me the other day." Tay began before taking a drink of his beer. I was getting ready to hear what he had to say when I saw Jack Douglass wave me over Toby standing next to him.

"Sorry got to go see what Jack wants." I announced to the group that I was sitting with, "Keep my seat warm!" I yelled before I raced over to Jack and Toby. I high-fived Jack before doing a fist bump to Toby which is one of the ways I decided to greet them today. "What's up?" I asked Jack smiling a cheeky grin.

"Toby and I are going out to grab some more alcohol and probably some chips and munches so if anyone asks just tell them were out for munches." He informed me and I nodded to show that I heard him.

"Okay just don't be long this parties just getting started!" I cheered doing a fist bump in the air. Jack and Toby followed suit jumping in the air after me and doing a fist bump at the same time before landing on the ground and laughing.

"See you in a bit Sean!" Toby called grabbing his coat and putting it on.

I waved wildly as they left the house which currently was hosting an amazing party before I turned and headed back to the table I was at wanting to hear what happened to Tay...


End file.
